


Trick Drabble #3

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Meetings, M/M, Nick makes the first move, good for Nick, mutual disinterest in sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "The hour before first hooking up"





	Trick Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> absolutnormal asked:
> 
> Can you please do one or all of the following for OTP Scenerios 1,2,4,5 for Trick? Please and Thank You
> 
> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> The hour before first hook up, Trick!!!!

The bar was louder than usual for a Wednesday night, a hockey game playing on one of the bars few tvs had drawn a small crowd that made the normally relaxed atmosphere buzz with excitement normally found only on a Friday.

Troy ignored most of it, instead eyeing the only other man in the bar that appeared to give no fucks about if the Ducks would beat the Bruins.

Sat at the opposite end of the bar was a man that appeared to be about Troy’s age, brown hair shaggy and unkempt in a way that looked like perpetual sex hair. He wore a simple cream colored button up shirt and tight jeans that made his long legs look lean and powerful. He turned and caught Troy’s eye right as he took a sip of his beer.

Troy grinned before winking at the man and taking a sip of his own drink. It was stupid, thinking the stranger might be interested, he was a mess. Still in his work clothes and undoubtedly smelling of gunpowder and the clove cigarettes he had indulged in after a long day of work before venturing over to the bar.

Troy watched as the man got up from his seat and disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh he figured that was that and hunched in on himself, leaning heavily on the bar and giving a heavy sigh before taking a long pull from his beer. He expected as much.

What he did not expect, was to feel a hand settle on his shoulder as the man from before slid onto the empty stool beside him with that same smile on his face.

“I’m Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in the next drabble
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
